Taking Over The World
by Basic-bookworm
Summary: Artemis and Voldemort talking. Holly bumps into them. How will she react? Oneshot.
1. Written By Moi! Love At 1st Sight

_A/N: I've decided I HAD to do a crossover oneshot. I just HAD to. I know you're going to hate me._

*

It was love at first sight.

The Wizard was _definitely _evil. _Really_ evil. Artemis knew that Lord Voldemort was the partner he was looking for. He didn't think much of his snakelike appearance, no, that was just overdoing it.

'So, you think you would be successful as my partner because…?' Artemis shuffled his paper, acting as if this Lord Voldemort hadn't already won the job.

'We'll split the profits fifty-fifty.' Artemis stated, he saw Voldemort's wonderful red eyes narrow.

'You will swear allegiance to me muggle!' he cried. Artemis shook his head.

'Now, now, Mr Voldemort, calling each other names is no way to start a business relationship.'

'You will be my slave or you WILL die!' Voldemort raised his wand.

Artemis sighed, 'Voldemort, put down that stick or I shall have to look elsewhere for an evil partner.' Voldemort sighed and did as Artemis said, muttering.

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'Nothing.'

Artemis smirked wickedly, 'I thought so.'

There was a knock on the door and Artemis, assuming it was Butler called, 'Come in!' To his dismay it was Holly who opened the door.

Her eyes swept the room suspiciously, her gaze settled on Lord Voldemort, 'What's going on Artemis?'

Artemis sighed again. 'I've decided to go into the evil villain business, Lord Voldemort and I are going to break Miss Koboi out of prison in roughly an hour and then the three of us are setting out to take over the world.' Artemis glanced at Voldemort remembering something, 'Oh, but first we're going to bump off some boy… Harry Potter?' Voldemort nodded.

Holly stared at Artemis for a moment before saying, 'That sounds like fun. Can I help?'

'Well, as long as you know that if you're a spy, we _will_ torture you horribly.'

Holly nodded, 'I understand.'

*

_A/N: well, there it is. Less than a page on it. Wow, I suck. I welcome comments of any kind. Event Demi's evilness. It'll give me something to laugh at ;-D_

_I hope you enjoyed_

_~Me, Myself & I (BB)_


	2. Madame's Work! Murder Most Fowl

_A/N: The following is an unedited chapter that comes from one Madame Lena Sparrow. ENJOY!_

Harry James Potter was having an ordinary summer thus far. His relatives were being a pain in the arse, as usual, he had to do all the chores, and he was getting almost daily letters from his friends. Ron had even invited him to the Quidditch World Cup!

"Boy!" Harry sighed. Well, there's Uncle Vernon again, he thought. Said boy was currently working on remodeling the garden, to his aunt's standards of course.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" He replied.

"There's some freaks here to see you, boy. Get them out of here." Vernon ordered. Now Harry was officially confused. Mr. Weasley wasn't supposed to come for at least another week! Who would possibly come to see him if not his friends? An idea struck him. Maybe it was Hermione! Certainly, she would come visit, right? But then, he remembered. Hermione was in Venice, with her parents.

Harry went to the door to see who it was. His mouth dropped. Before he could even say anything, however, he heard a muttered 'Avada Kedavra', then his world ended.

-

"Well, that's one problem taken care of." Voldemort remarked, twirling his wand delightedly, as he heard Petunia scream.

"Now, we have something else to take care of before we break Opal out." Artemis started. Voldemort looked at him in consternation. Artemis walked away from the house, motioning to Voldemort and Holly to follow him. They both did, Holly in slight giddiness, Voldemort in confusion.

Artemis stopped suddenly, in the middle of the road. He turned to Voldemort.

"Do that apperative thing again." He ordered.

"Apparation." Voldemort corrected with a slight curl of his lip. Artemis simply nodded his head, holding out his hand and motioning to Holly to do the same. Voldemort took both their hands, concentrating on Riddle Manor. They 'popped' away, leaving a very confused cat behind.

-

"We have to fix your appearance, I'm afraid, Voldemort. Not to mention your name. I mean, really. Flight of death? How ridiculous." Artemis stated disdainfully. Voldemort frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. "And why do I have to changed my appearance? I look fine. My countenance is perfect for striking fear into both my minions and my opposition." Voldemort sneered. Artemis sighed, as though dealing with a stubborn three-year-old.

"Never mind. Do you have anything that could change it? And how do you feel about the name Orion? Maybe Apollo? Both are suitable for you. And compatible with my name." Artemis suggested.

"I prefer Varian. Try talking to my potions' master, Severus Snape. I'll call him right now." Voldemort motioned to a lump in the corner of the room.

"Wormtail, here. Now. Hold out your left arm." The lump did as instructed. Voldemort pressed on a mark that was on the lump's arm, simultaneously thinking the name 'Severus Snape'. A dark figure 'popped' into the room.

"You called, milord?" He asked, looking confusedly around at the occupants of the room. His Lord, a young muggle boy, possibly no more than fifteen years old, Wormtail, and a strange, tan-skinned, short creature who looked like she was under a spell. Severus raised a slight eyebrow at Voldemort. Artemis was watching with amusement, but decided to interject here.

"Your 'Lord', as you call him, and I have made a pact. We are planning to take over the world, but I simply cannot work with him looking like this. It is a distraction to me. Do you have anything that may be able to fix his appearance?" Artemis asked delicately. Severus nodded.

"Good. Is it already made up, or do you need to make it yet?"

"I can have it here with-in ten minutes." Severus replied in his smooth, dulcet tones, before 'popping' away. Artemis looked at Voldemort triumphantly.

"You said you prefer Varian? I suppose that could work." Artemis mused thoughtfully. Voldemort, or as he will be known from now on, Varian, nodded in consternation. He couldn't win today! Stupid muggles!

Severus 'popped' back in with the potion. He silently handed it to Varian, bowing as he left the room. Varian uncorked the potion, throwing a murderous look in Artemis' direction, before throwing the potion back, shuddering at the vile taste. Before Artemis and Holly's eyes, Varian's appearance morphed into something less snakelike. He turned more human, although he kept the red eyes. Hair sprouted from the top of his head and his face. A nose grew in, straight and narrow. Lips grew fuller and darker. His eyes, however, remained red, as they were influenced by dark magic and not his reptilian appearance.

"Quite an improvement, I must say." Artemis remarked. Varian conjured a mirror, looking approvingly at his new appearance.

"Well, you were right for once. It does look better." Varian admitted grudgingly.

"Of course I was right. I always am." Artemis replied succinctly. "Now, about this Opal situation. I have a plan. Here it is.." Artemis quickly outlined his plan, telling the two what they needed to know and nothing else.

-

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" Holly proclaimed in a French accent. Artemis, Varian, and Holly were in Atlantis, infiltrating the jail and bringing Opal out of her comatose state. She snapped awake, breaking out of her restraints and going to see what all the commotion was about.

"Opal, we're breaking you out!" Artemis shouted at her as he passed. A pale mud-man followed him. Opal shrugged, recognizing her only chance and followed them. Holly was at the front of the small procession, leading them out of there. No one stood in their way, especially after one foolhardy sprite tried and got AK'ed by Varian.

-

Back in Riddle Manor, the four gathered around the table. Varian was outlining the wizarding opposition.

"Now that Harry Potter is out of the picture, our biggest problem is Albus Dumbledore. Does anyone have any ideas about how to eliminate him?" He asked, looking around at the other three.

"Sniper." Holly suggested.

"Electrocution?" Opal asked.

"Betrayal. You said Severus was Dumblebore's right hand man, correct?" Varian nodded his affirmation. "Have Severus kill him. Then, in his final moments, he will realize he was wrong about his spy, and that there will be no hope for the world after he dies." Varian nodded in delight and agreement to Artemis's plan.

"I like it. Perfectly evil. Severus!" Snape appeared in the meeting hall. "I assume you heard the plan?" Varian asked. Severus nodded. "Good. Carry it out."

-

That night, as Albus Dumbledore was peacefully asleep in his bed, Severus Snape crept up upon him.

"Ennervate. Hello, Albus. Or, should I say, goodbye? Avada Kedavra." Severus cursed him before he was halfway out of his bed. He portkeyed back to Riddle Manor to report to his lord.

"He is dead, milord. Everything went as planned."

"Good. Severus, dismissed." Varian turned to Holly, Artemis, and Opal, not noticing that Severus did not leave, nor the gun in Holly's hands.

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard, at the same time a blast went off from Holly's Neutrino gun, set on kill. Varian only had time to look at the self-satisfied looks on Opal's and Artemis's faces before he flew back into the opposite wall, dead before he moved an inch.

Opal and Artemis looked at each other in confusion, before both of them cracked identical evil smiles and hugged each other tightly. A small look of surprise flitted across Holly's face before she dismissed it as crazy genius. Anyways, they were now free to take over the world, below and above ground, muggle, wizard, and fairy worlds alike

_A/N: ZOMG I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THIS _AGES _AGO!_


End file.
